Angel with a Shotgun
by Sibunashadowhunter14
Summary: Clary Fray and Jace Herondale are utterly and deeply in love. Now, they are engaged and very happy. Nothing can tear these two apart. But what happens when once morning they go to Taki's and something happens leaving one of the two feeling heartbroken and alone. What will happen to the other? Can they live or will they be brought to insanity? TWO-SHOT. After heavenly fire. Clace!
1. Chapter 1

**~ Angel with a Shotgun ~**

**"****_When we reach out to pluck a flower, the stem trembles, seeming both to shrink and to offer itself. The human body has something of this tremor at the moment when the mysterious hand of death reaches out to pluck a soul" _**

**-Victor Hugo, Les Miserables**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Light shone through the edges of the dark curtain and spread throughout the entire white room in the New York Institute. It reflected from wall to wall and slowly met the faces of the sleeping couple in the bed. The sun, however mighty, didn't disturb them. He had his arm around her, holding her tightly as if protecting her from an unknown force. His face was nuzzled into the girls bright, fiery hair and she was nuzzling her back into his bare chest, her head resting on her arm like a pillow. The real pillow was on the floor. The white sheets were pulled up under the man's arm while the sheets was pulled up to the bottom of her chin. The whole room had the aura of calm, collective, and overall peaceful. A change for once. As shadowhunters, their lives were hectic and ballistic. If they weren't fighting demons, which seem to be mostly everyday, they were training, which often most don't feel up to doing. Clary, the girl inhabiting the bed, was subject of this. She was often too tired to train and ended up training lazily, yet still learnt fighting very well. It wasn't very often that Clary and her boyfriend, Jace- the other inhabitant in the bed, went out on dates or did anything romantic, but when they did, he had it as romantic as possible and every date was so lovely and sweet. It was almost impossible to believe that Jace could be so sweet, since he is mostly known for his inhuman ego and his sarcastic remarks. It was beautiful they way they worked. She was the artistic, sometimes wild, shy, red-head. He was the egotistical blonde who was unknowingly sweet and was pretty hot in everyone's standards. They were each other's rock and they lifted each other up if one of them fell and always looked after one another, Jace more than Clary, It showed whenever they were. Including as they slept. **

**It was minutes before Jace had started to stir awake. He opened his eyes, slightly yawning in the process, as he looked at the beautiful angel beside him. His eyes softened and he was smiling. Just the sight of her made him soft. It made him so happy to see his love waking up next to him every morning, even if it went against Jocelyn's, Clary's mom, wishes. They were engaged anyways, so why should it matter? That's the thinking point from both of their perspectives. It's not like they haven't slept next to each other before. It should be just fine. He slowly reached his hand out from around Clary's waist and pushed some pieces of hair back, which had fallen over her eyes as she slept, and tucked them, softly, behind her ear. He could now see her face. The face which he associated with a porcelain doll and a beautiful angel. Her entrancing emerald eyes were covered and she looked peaceful as she slept on, breathing steadily. He stayed like that, not moving, just admiring her, taking in and memorizing all her delicate features as he had many times before once more. From her fiery, red hair to her pale skin, to her hidden emerald eyes, to her button nose and to her soft , pink lips. Everything about her was perfect, even if she didn't think so. Still admiring her, he almost didn't notice her start to stir in her sleep. He leaned back so that when she woke up it wouldn't look like as if he was stalking her. She moaned in her sleep and then turned around so that she was facing the other direction. She sighed and opened her eyes slowly. She let out a little yawn, which Jace had to refrain from awe-ing, and turned towards him. Once gold met green, she smiled up at him. **

**"****Good morning" she whispered. **

**He smiled down at her and replied, "Morning, Angel."**

**Clary bit her lip and averted her glance from Jace and blushed. **

**He sighed happy with himself. "I love it when you blush."**

**This only made her blush redderharder. In seeing this, Jace laughed at her ability to being so adorable. **

**"****Hey Clary?"**

**This time Clary stopped blushing and looked up at Jace. He brought his face closer to her's. He touched his forehead to hers and said, "I love you."**

**She smiled at him and replied, "I love you too."**

**He leaned down and kissed her nose and then her lips softly and with all the care and affection he could muster before getting out of control. He looked at her again before lying next to her and taking her in his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, cuddling into one another, until Clary broke the silence. **

**"****Can we get some food?"**

**Jace looked down to her and replied with a smirk," Nah, I think that we'll just stay right here." He tightened his hold on her. **

**"****Jace!", she held out the -e a little longer than necessary to sound whiny, "Please! I'm starving!'**

**Jace, deciding to tease her even further, said, "I'm going to need some more convincing than that."**

**Clary sighed and rose up and kissed him with a full-blown passion. She looked at him in desperation. **

**"****Mhm, still not enough."**

**She looked agitated at him before her pupils enlarged and she jutted out her bottom lip. It was one of his weakest points. He couldn't resist it. He was barely giving in and felt himself cringe on the outside. **

**"****Still not enough", he managed.**

**Then she pulled something he's never seen before. She whimpered and nuzzled her face into his chest, and looking up at him, gave him the saddest face he's ever seen. **

**It took that to break him. **

**"****All right! All right! You broke me! I'm sorry, baby!"**

**He leant down and quickly peppered her face with kisses. **

**"****Yay! Food!", She replied. **

**"****It makes me sad, you know? That you would rather have food over me." Jace argued. **

**"****Would you rather me starve and die for the sake of your ego?"**

**"****Well", he started "if you really want to go into dramatics…"**

**"****Jace!"**

**"****I'd rather you choose me".**

**"****JACE!"**

**He faked disappointment and sighed. "Fine, lets go".**

**"****Yay!" Clary pulled Jace from out of the bed and dragged him to his feet. **

**Jace laughed at her enthusiasm and took her hand. **

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**They both walked into the kitchen, still clasping hands. Gently, he ran his finger across the ring on her left ring finger. As he did so, they both smiled at the thought of being together forever. Through sickness and in health. Through thick and thin. It was as if they already were a married couple. As he ran his finger across the ring a second time, Clary smiled even harder as she remembered when he proposed. Each little detail was drilled into her mind and she hoped that she would never ever forget the happiest day of her life so far. She then started to replay the engagement in her mind…**

**_It was Friday and it was abnormally beautiful in New York today. The sun was out, but covered slightly with a thin layer of clouds. Today was her 19th birthday and she felt so… usual. Everything was going to go as it has been for the past four years. She would wake up at The Institute, next to Jace, per usual for the past two years now two years. She moved into The Institute when she was seventeen due to the fact that Maryse, Jace's adoptive mother, felt that in order for Clary to progress in her training she would need to live in The Institute. Clary's mother was hesitant but she agreed on the terms that Clary would progress in her training. She would have breakfast at The Institute. Then she would go to her mom's house where she would have a nice lunch and she would open presents from her Mom and Stepdad. She would spend a few hours with them and then she would return to the Institute where Isabelle would be waiting for her and they would have a miniature "Girls Day" for about two hours, where Isabelle would take Clary to get her nails done and take her shopping for a few minutes, because "What's a Girls Day without shopping?!" Isabelle would return Clary to the Institute and get her all dolled up. Normally Jace appeared behind the door, waiting to take her away. Usually, he would take her out on a romantic date and would have a great time together before he would take her back to The Institute where Magnus would be there with all of her friends and they would have a party. She would open everyone's presents, even Jace's but he normally had one more which was opened in secret to have a moment between them, and have cake and a great time; normally waking up with a form of a hangover. But this year was different. When she woke up this birthday, there was nobody in the bed beside her. The space was empty and cold. The sheets were all around her as if someone had tucked her in. Frowning, she ran her fingers through her messy red hair and got out of bed only to hear a crunching sound, like paper. Confused, she walked away to find that there was a folded piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and looked at the writing on the front. It was Jace's handwriting because she could recognize the elegant scratches of his handwriting. It said, "My Love" on the front. She opened it and saw that it said, " Good Morning beautiful. Sorry, I am going to be out for a little while. I know it's your birthday and I want you to know that Alec is always a good shoulder to cry on. He has something for you. Good luck! Jace, the devilishly handsome one ;) Oh and how did I know you were going to step here? ;)" She rolled her eyes at this and did what the letter said, go to Alec. Little did she know that he had sent her on a scavenger hunt, which was quite clever, and Alec accompanied her along the way so she didn't get sidetracked or lost. She went to almost all her friends and to different locations where she had to find things that meant the most to them. One time she stopped in Central Park where she had to collect a dozen roses because of the reference to her hair. Another time she had stopped in Pandemonium and met Magnus there for her next clue, after he kisses Alec of course! Everything was going so well, but Clary was confused by it all. Why was she doing this? Her last destination was at The Institute in Isabelle's room. Alec left her here and Isabelle took her into her "possession". She spent about an hour and a half here, receiving her gift from Isabelle, which was a new outfit and a makeover. She also gave her a new closet of shadowhunter gear because Clary's own were disheveled and falling apart. After curling her hair in neat ringlets, putting tons of unnecessary makeup on her, and putting her in a tight green, lace covered, shirt and black skinny jeans, paired with white heels, of course., Isabelle finished off her creation by telling her to go to their special place. "Wherever that is…", she added. When she arrived she was happy to smell the beautiful flowers and to see their was fairy lights dangling from tree to tree and inhabiting most of the trees. The place looked so beautiful and adding to it was Jace, who was standing there in near the front of it with a picnic basket on the floor beside him. He was smiling at her and smiling at the astonishment in her face as she walked through the door. He looked so happy and blissfully in love. It was seeming as if her were falling in love again. He stepped up closer to Clary and looked her in the eye and said, "You look gorgeous tonight."_**

**_This caused her to blush a deep red and look down. He chuckled at her and tilted her face up to look at him. As soon as that happened, he attacked her lips with his for but only a few moments. They finally looked at each other again and he took her hand in his and led her to the sheet that is on the ground. _**

**"****_Nice scavenger hunt by the way…"_**

**"****_Ah, thats nice to hear. Another thing is perfect by me."_**

**_Clary rolled her eyes, "And you just ruined it."_**

**"****_I can never ruin anything". _**

**"****_Because your perfect?"_**

**"****_Because I'm perfect", he agreed in an egotistical tone._**

**_Clary sighed and leaned into him. They ate their dinner picnic in peace and quiet, just the way they like it. They loved being together alone. When they finished, Jace kissed Clary once more, before helping her up and walking her into the greenhouse further. He stopped when he neared a place where the flowers were around them in a circle and the trees were hovering around them. The moon shone brightly above the greenhouse roof. It was the center of the greenhouse. A willow tree served as a background for them. Clary was so taken with the beauty of it all that she almost didn't notice that Jace was there holding her. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard a clock, located somewhere unknown, stroke midnight. The flowers around them all began to glow and cast a heavenly light upon them both. Jace looked down at Clary in his arms and kissed her hair lightly. He whispered, "I love you" against her hair and she hummed in agreement. She was too happy for words. Suddenly, her source of warmth was removed and she felt colder. She looked to where Jace was and saw him a few centimeters away. She watched as he grabbed her hand softly and got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket with his other hand and grabbed a small red velvet box. Clary's eyes instantly started watering and she covered her gaping mouth with her other hand that wasn't being held by Jace. _**

**"****_Clary, my love, I never could guess that a man like me would ever fall so deeply in love with a beautiful girl like you. I never could guess that I would meet a redheaded girl who would change my life, who would change me. I I never could never really guess that I would fall so head-over-heals in love with anybody really. I'm so glad that we both met in Pandemonium four years ago and gone on this rocky road with me. Even when we thought we were related, I still could never love you any less than I did the moment I met you. I never can imagine anyone else in my life, who I could ask to be my wife, who would one day bear my precious children, to grow old with, and to die with other than you. So, Clary Adele Fray, will you marry me?"_**

**_By this point Clarys tears were spilling over and falling rapidly down her cheeks. He opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. The band looked like it was in three pieces and intertwined with each other. There were tiny little diamonds on every entwining band and a big one in the center of it all. "Yes" Jace broke out into a huge smile and hugged Clary tightly, picking her up and spinning with her in a circle a few times. Clary laughed as he did so. He finally set her down and kissed her with all the passion and love he could muster before going out of control. Clary replied with the same vigorance. He took took her tiny left hand and put the ring on her left hand ring finger. He kissed her once more whispering against her lips, "I love you"._**

**_This time Clary replied back, "I love you too". And the rest is history. _**

**Clary smiled at Jace and nuzzled her head into his shoulder as they continued walking. Somehow, she could tell that he was also remembering the proposal as well. Who couldn't? She also stumbled across the memory of their many romantic nights together. Oh the joy! Then she almost stopped walking as she remembered she had to tell Jace something. Something really important. **

**"****What's wrong?", he asked noticing her sudden movements. **

**"****Nothing", she replied quickly back. **

**Jace smiled at her and continued to lead her to the kitchen. **

**When they walked into the kitchen, their blissful silence vanished almost instantly. There was fighting going on between the siblings. Isabelle Lightwood was holding a spatula and had a pink frilly apron on and was standing cross-armed from her brother-Alec. They appeared to be getting verbal. **

**"****Isabelle, all I am saying is that you shouldn't cook and you should put the spatula down and take the apron off and let me order Taki's."**

**"****NO ALEC! For once I want to cook for you guys! You guys always get Taki's! Simon likes my cooking… right?".**

**Simon, her boyfriend, who really wasn't paying any attention until now, perked up at looked at his girlfriend. "Uh… S-Sure Iz, I-I m-mean… yeah?". His face turned a shade of red. **

**"****See! Even Simon doesn't like it!" Alec pointed out. **

**Isabelle was starting to get red in the face. "SIMON!", she bellowed, "Whose side are you on?!".**

**His cheeks were turning a deeper shade of red. "T-T-The dark s-side?" he stuttered. **

**Isabelle groaned in frustration. "You're impossible!" It seemed as if then she noticed Jace and Clary standing in the doorway, watching the brawl going on. "Clary! Oh by the angel! Tell them that my cooking doesn't suck!".**

**"****What? No good morning? Man people are just so rude! Right, Clary?" Jace exclaimed. **

**She nodded and laughed at his comment. Clary was then smiling with an amused smile on her face. "Um, well… you see Izzy…" she drifted off. **

**Isabelle scoffed. "You guys are so impossible!" she yelled in frustration. **

**"****Hey you didn't ask me!" Jace exclaimed.**

**"****I don't need to ask you", Isabelle replied bluntly.**

**"****Uh, yeah you do. I am Jace Herondale! I am the almighty answering machine! Shoot away Iz!"**

**She looked at Clary. "How do you love him?", she asked. **

**Clary just shrugged, a smirk on her face.**

**Isabelle sighed loudly before asking in a frustrated voice. "Jace am I a horrible cook?"**

**Jace smirked at her before replying in a quick way, "Yes."**

**Isabelle, in a flash rage, chucked her spatula at Jace who ducked away from it, shielding Clary as well. **

**"****YOU ALL ARE HATERS!" She bellowed.**

**"****Well, sometimes Iz, the truth hurts." Jace replied in a snarky tone. **

**She rolled her eyes at him and then took her skillet of the stove, which had been sitting there for far too long and now had a black color to… whatever that blob was. **

**"****Fine! If humans don't respect my food, then maybe felines will." **

**Almost as soon as she said that Church, the institute cat, trotted down the hallway and neared the kitchen. Once he got there, he nudged himself against Jaces legs and purred as he nuzzled into it. **

**Isabelle smiled at the cat before she called in a whisper, "Here Church, come Church."**

**The cats ears perked up before it looked up to Jace, who was looking back down at him, and trotted to Isabelle, standing before her. She reached over and took a little wooden spoon from the drawer and took off a piece of her… thing. She bend down and put the spoon down before church's feet and backed away. The cat looked at her for a few seconds as if asking for encouragement before looking down at the thing in front of him. He leaned over and sniffed the thing, playing around with its paw before bending down and eating a little part of it. Almost as soon as he put it into his mouth, did he spit it back out and sprinted away. Isabelle sighed and cleaned up the messy thing before examining , "Fine no more cooking!" She ran into her room and slammed the door. This left the rest of them standing in the room awkwardly. **

**"****So... ", Simon started off. **

**"****Taki's?", Jace asked. **

**"****Taki's" The rest agreed. **

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ **

**After Simon lured Isabelle out of her room, which took a while since the rest of them heard slight moaning coming from her room, (oh joy!) they made their way to Taki's. Isabelle was in the front, ignoring everyone, except for Simon on some occasions. She would hold his hand for a little while and then drop it and the cycle kept repeating. The others were starting to think that she was bipolar or something. Alec had gone to his boyfriend, Magnus's, house because he "missed him." They knew better however. It was more like, "I'm going to go over to my boyfriends house and make out with him all day and stuff...!" Clary and Jace followed the couple in front of them, with their hands clasped together. It was around October and New York was starting to get colder than before. The winds were picking up and the weather was soon going to be very bad. So they casually, walked, with a hint of a quickness, to the little rundown restaurant for mundanes and downworlders and shadowhunters alike. When they arrived, they sat at their usual table and sat in their usual seats, Jace and Clary next to each other and Isabelle and Simon next to each other. Unfortunately, they were served by their "favorite" waitress, Kaelie Whitewillow. She came up to their table with a small white, frilly apron around her waist. Her pale complexion was sinning throughout the room. Her blonde hair with a green tint was pulled into a high ponytail and her no pupils or whites, blue eyes were looking hazed and unattentive. She was chewing her gum carelessly, looking bored out of her mind, until she saw who she was serving. Her frown turned into a forced smile for three out of the four of them. For Jace, her smile was genuine and at the same time false and being an attempt to be sexy. She looked at Jace with a longing and a need for sex. It was disgusting. **

**"****Hello, whatcha want?" her voice was nasally and annoying. As she spoke, the four could clearly see her sharp teeth, a strange characteristic for a pixie. **

**Jace looked up to her and gave her a sly smile, "I'd like my usual, the meat breakfast. And coffee and coconut pancakes for the lady." He wrapped an arm around her in a protective way. She looked down to her lap and a blush appeared in her cheeks. **

**"****Uh, traditional breakfast," Simon replied. **

**"****Same, with pumpkin spice latte," Isabelle muttered.**

**Kaelie muttered something, writing down the order, and left. Jace looked at Clary, who was still looking down at her lap, and kissed her cheek. She finally looked at him and gave him a smile.**

**"****What?" she asked. **

**"****You're beautiful."**

**Clary laughed at his comment and leaned her head on his shoulder. It was beautiful, quiet moments like these they appreciated. **

**"****AW! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Isabelle exclaimed. **

**Clary blushed and hid her eyes from Isabelle and Jace leaned his head against hers, rubbing her arm comfortingly.**

**Simon replied with nothing. He was silent, which was concerning. **

**Kaelie then came back with a coffee pot and poured Clary a cup and left without another word. **

**The table then burst into laughter from the awkwardness which just occurred. **

**"****Oh and by the way Alec said that we have to parol today, there's been a concerning decrease in demons," Jace brought up.**

**Then the conversation spiralled at once which involved embarrassing demon stories and funniest missions. As Kaelie arrived with their food, they were all in a fit of laughter and having a cow. She left awkwardly after setting their food down in front of them and winking at Jace. They soon all began eating, without talking, enjoying the delicious food they were having this morning. It was unusually quiet in the restaurant today. Usually the place is teeming with life and is quite talkative. Suddenly, a tall man walked in the establishment. He had brunette hair and had bright green eyes. His skin had slight scaling on it and he had sharp incisors. He wasn't a vampire, since he just walked straight from the sun. He let the door close behind him and stepped forwards into the room. He had a strange aura around him. Something was off. He looked around quickly before looking at their table and advancing towards them. He stopped at the head of the table and looked at the four faces staring back at him. **

**"****Um, Hello. I'm looking for a Clary Fray." His voice was soft, harmless and we can't forget, he was British. The whole table glanced over at Clary with a puzzled look on their faces. What did he want with Clary?**

**Hesitantly, Clary looked at Jace who gave her a stern look. His eyes told her to be careful, she nodded her head. **

**"****I-I'm Clary", she replied. **

**"****Oh, hello beauty. I need to tell you something."**

**"****What is the meaning of this? Who sent you here?", Jace questioned. **

**"****I send myself. I am only a mere warlock, from Britain if you haven't noticed. There is news to be spread, only to Miss Fray," his voice was sly and he sounded mischievous. **

**"****What news. You can tell it to everyone else!" Jace was starting to get impatient.**

**"****NO!," he bellowed. "The news is only for Clary! Let her talk, don't control her!" Everyone stood up defensively, showing that they were here for Clary's protection.**

**"****If you have to say something then you can tell it to all of us!" Clary took Jace's hand. **

**"****Fine!" **

**He moved from the front of the table to side with Clary and Jace. As he moved around, Jace carefully reached for the dagger in his belt. He felt protective all of a sudden. He stopped next to her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Such a shame someone so pretty, has to go".**

**Clary's pupils enlarged and before she could register anything, the man took a knife from his belt and stabbed her in the abdomen. Everyone was standing there in shock, except for Jace who was now furious with this strange man.**

**Jace yelled, "Clary! You bastard!". **

**She cried out in pain, holding her stomach and falling to the floor. **

**Jace jumped onto the man and began attacking him, little did he know that their whole group was being surrounded. Isabelle, still shocked from what just happened, got her whip from her wrist and starting lashing out on the crowd of now transformed demons. Simon was frightened for his best friend, who now lie bleeding on the floor, and his girlfriend , who was kicking ass****right now. But he knew that she was in need of help. Quicker than he could imagine, he shot towards Clary and tried to stop the bleeding from her wound. Simon knelt next to her and attempted to heal her wound with an iritze, but the rune was not working. He knew what he had to do. Quickly he reached into his pocket and called Alec. **

**When Alec finally picked up, he sounded breathless. "Hello?"**

**"****Alec, its Simon! Come to Taki's there's been an attack! Clary's injured! We need backup!"**

**Almost instantly, Alec replied, "Okay I'm coming! Have you tried a healing rune?"**

**"I tried but it's not working!", Simon exclaimed. **

**"****Damn. Just stop the bleeding okay?"**

**Simon answered a muttered, "Yes" before hanging up. **

**A few seconds later, Jace finished killing off the strange man and then instantly went to help Isabelle kill the others. This was going to be a long day. A swirling mist appeared on the wall and started to form into a solid blue color. A frightened Alec and Magnus stepped through and instantly entered the chaos without even a hello. The battle had fully begun. Simon, being cautious, picked Clary up and carried her to the back and set her on the table, whispering words of encouragement, encouragement to love, to try, to live. Suddenly Simon saw Magnus from the window shooting a spell at a demon. As loud as he could muster, Simon yelled "MAGNUS! MAGNUS BACK HERE!"**

**Then a glittery man came into the room. He looked tired and drained, and we can't forget glittery. Luckily he had pants on. Luckily…**

**"****Let me see her, Sherman."**

**Simon sighed, "It's Simon!"**

**"****Guzzentite," he replied.**

**Magnus then moved ahead of Simon and stood in front of Clary, waving his hands around her. His eyes enlarged and he looked frantically at Simon, "Shirley, go fight. I need to take care of her." **

**He now ignored the wrong name game. "What's wrong, Magnus?"**

**"****Let's just say that if I don't start working on her right now, it may be too late." Magnus sounded truly sorry. **

**Simon was stunned, tears were appearing in his eyes, "Mag-"**

**"****No, Suzanne, GO!"**

**Magnus handed Simon a sword , which appeared from thin air, and ushered him out. **

**Simon grasped the sword tightly before entering into the battle. **

**The battle had been going on for a few minutes now. Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon all have scratches and battle wounds. As there was a short break, they would put healing runes****on each other. Finally, Jace sliced the head off the last demon, ichor getting all over himself. There was a cut on his forehead and his blood was running down the side of his head. Then he felt the tingling of an ****_Iratze_****on his cheek. He looked down slightly to see Alec applying it on him. The battle had left the restaurant in shambles. Everything was torn apart. Suddenly, Jace felt this pain pulse through him. Curiously, he looked around and noticed his beloved red head was not here. This brought him into panic mode. **

**"****CLARY!" he yelled, "CLARY WHERE ARE YOU?"**

**Simon approached him, "Jace she's back there!" He sounded worried. **

**Jace pushed Simon out of the way and ran to the back room where Clary was lying on a table. Magnus was looking even more tired and exhausted. Jace ran to her and held her cold hand. Her skin was pale and white. She was cold, inhumanly so. Her once pink lips were almost blue. Her face was somewhat scratched up. The wound in her stomach was looking worse. Just her state alone almost made him burst into tears. He took her off the table and held her to him, rocking her silently. He knelt to the ground with her in his arms and leaned against the wall.**

**He almost completely ignored Magnus until he spoke up. "I'm sorry Jace. I did as much as I could. She lost so much blood. I don't know how much longer she can last.". Magnus sounded remorseful. **

**Jace looked up from Clary for a second to look at him, disbelief and unshed tears in his eyes. **

**"****Can I just have a moment with her?" His voice broke. **

**Magnus nodded. "I'll tell the others to wait until they can come in." He left.**

**Jace sighed and then looked back down at his love. He moved the hair from her face and kissed her head. **

**"****Clary, oh Clary. Why you?" His voice sounded with remorse and sadness. **

**There was a silence throughout the room. Then suddenly there was sound. **

**"****Jace." It was Clary. Her voice was shaky and soft. Her breathing was ragged. He looked down to see green looking back at him. **

**"****Oh Clary." That was it. That was all it took to make the first tear fall down his face. The Boy Who Never Cried, has. **

**Clary reached her hand up, wincing as she went, and wiped the tear from his cheek. **

**"****Don't cry."**

**Jace attempted to smile at her but it came out as more of a pained expression and kissed her lips gently. "I love you."**

**"****I love you, too."**

**Jace sighed and enjoyed this moment. There was a knock on the door and the rest of them walked in. **

**"****Oh by the angel, Fray! You scared us!" Simon exclaimed. **

**"****I don't go that easily."**

**Everyone laughed nervously and continued to watch the cute couple. **

**Jace held her slightly closer as she was not exactly enjoying having five sets of eyes on her. Well, maybe she was okay with one of those but thats just because he is holding her. **

**Clary lifted her head slightly and rested it on Jace's shoulder. After doing this he kissed her hair lightly. **

**There was a continued silence until Isabelle broke it. **

**"****Should we try and go back to the Institute? We can help heal her better there."**

**"****But Magnus said he already tried everything." Alec pointed out. **

**"****I know that but maybe there is something there that can help her heal faster." **

**"****Good idea," Simon replied. This earned him a kiss on the cheek from Isabelle. **

**"****Can we portal?" Jace asked, sounding cautious.**

**"****Are you up to it, Maggie?" Alec asked. **

**Magnus nodded his head and popped his neck and fingers for dramatic effect. Quickly, he created a portal on the wall and ushered everyone to get in. Jace and Clary got in first. He was holding her tightly as if she was his lifeline, and she really was. Once everyone was in, they arrived at the Institute's infirmary. A lot of cots surrounded each wall and were covered in white. Jace jogged a bit before setting Clary down gently in one. He didn't bother with the covers, he just set her on the top of them. He quickly knelt down next to the bed and held her hand. Clary scooted closer to the edge of the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. That was the "comforting each other" posture they always did. **

**"****I'll go get some salvant!" Isabelle shouted coming from the portal, "Simon go get me the white roll bandage and scissors!" They both were frantic as they went to find their acquired items. **

**Magnus took a seat on a cot two away from Clary. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, tired and exhausted from his day and his duties in using magic. Alec went and got two damp washcloths, once for his boyfriend, the other for his parabatai's fiance. He set each on their heads gently, afraid of hurting them. He then went and sat on the cot his boyfriend was on and took care of him while he slept. Jace was the one who held the cloth to her forehead. She hummed quietly as he rubbed her cheek lightly with his thumb. Clary seemingly was doing better and so Jace was calming down slightly, although he was still on edge. **

**"****How are you doing?" Jace asked her softly. **

**Clary took a ragged breath and held her hand over her wound, "Fine." Jace took his hand from her cheek and slid it down to her abdomen and held it over her hand. **

**As he did this, tears started to form in her eyes. Jace took notice and then began to get protective. **

**"****Clary, what's wrong?"**

**She said nothing, but looked at him. She took another ragged breath, "Th-There's something I need to tell you."**

**"****What is it?" he asked softly. His voice was barely above a whisper. **

**Suddenly, Clary flinched. **

**"****Are you okay? What's wrong?" Jace asked concerned. **

**Clary had started panting and she grunted once in pain. She took her hand from her stomach and put Jace's hand on her stomach instead. She was bleeding more intensely now. Her eyes had begun to close.**

**"****NO CLARY! DON'T YOU DARE!" His voice broke. **

**His rising in voice rose Alec's concern. "Alec, go get Isabelle and Simon and tell them to hurry!" Jace shouted looking wild and frantic. **

**Without doubting, Alec rose from his seat and ran from the room. **

**"****Jace, I-I have to tell you something," she sounded in pain. **

**"****What is it?" He asked gently, tears were getting ready to fall. **

**Clary leaned up and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart Clary looked at him, tears in her eyes and whispered, "I love you. I'm sorry I never got to tell you."**

**"****What didn't you tell me?! Please Clary I love you! Don't go!" He held her tighter. **

**Clary smiled up at him, a sad sort of smile, and took his bloodied hand in hers. She led his hand to her stomach and let it rest there. "We love you," she whispered. Tears were now freely flowing down her face. **

**"****We?" Jace asked looking pained. Clary nodded and then flinched again. Jace then began to cry lightly. He rested his head on her stomach and kissed it. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa."**

**"****I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner". **

**"****Don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry," he pleaded. **

**"****I love you both, too," he replied, choked up. He couldn't believe it! She was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Then a panic hit him. He looked around quickly. Where the hell is Isabelle, Simon, and Alec?! **

**Jace looked back at his bride to be and watched as she was fighting to keep her eyes open.**

**"****CLARY PLEASE DON'T GO!"**

**"****I love you," she replied in a hushed, broken tone. **

**"****I love you, too! Please! Angel, stay!"**

**He went down and kissed her fully and with an abundance of love. They separated and he watched as the light left her eyes and closed. "Clary?" He asked, his voice wavering. "Clary?" he asked again. **

**There was no reply. **

**Jace never took his eyes off his love and brought her towards him. He rested her head in the crook of his neck and cried in her shoulder. That crying turned into sobbing and that sobbing turned into bawling. He went ballistic. Just in a few minutes time he lost his love of his life, his almost wife and his child… **


	2. Chapter 2

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 (Chapter 2) 0~0~0~0~0~0~0 **

**"****_After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventur_****e". ~J.K. Rowling**

**"****_What a Slut time is. She Screws everybody_****" ****- John Green, The Fault in Our Stars. **

**"****_You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm gratefu_****l" - John Green, The Fault in Our Stars.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**It was the day of the funeral. Jace lie in his bed, all curled up in a ball. His eyes were open and he had bags underneath them. Ever since his love was taken from him three days ago, he hasn't slept. He has only gotten out of bed to use the restroom, to bring food to his room to eat, and to work out, which was so little time since he would normally beat himself up within the first fifteen minutes. When Simon, Isabelle, and Alec had gotten back to Jace and Clary, they saw a broken man, who never cried, having a meltdown with his dead love in his hands. Isabelle, Simon and Alec all looked down at their beloved friends body in her fionce's arms. All three of them muttered a teary "Ate Atque Vale" before trying to comfort Jace. Nobody had been the same since. Especially Jace. Talking was very limited in the Institute. The couples would confront each other and they would comfort others but no one dared to talk to Jace. Alec would get to his door before he realized he would get no where and turned around. It was hard to tell Clary's death to her mother and stepfather. Maryse decided to take on that task since Simon was in a pit of emotional despair and Jace was emotionally unstable. That left two mothers and a stepfather all crying together. Jace truly was emotionally unstable. After the three found Jace, Alec had to wake Magnus, and they tried to talk to Jace. He ignored their pleas and tearful remorses and kissed Clary once last time before setting her on the bed, his hands shaking. He brushed past the others rudely, before running to his room and slamming the door, locking it with a rune for good measure. He knelt to the ground and held his hands to his chest, trying to cease a pain which was the worse he had ever felt, and cried out. He held his head in his hands and let himself cry for hours. He then stood up and took one of the two lamps in his room and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter and fall to the ground with a loud thump. The sound, of course, concerned everyone but no one did anything about it. That's how they were with Jace recently, concerned, but give him space. **

**Now, Jace was holding Clary's pillow, inhaling her remaining scent on her pillow. He's been doing this ever since to calm down. Its a comforting device, really. During this time, he would lie on their bed, thinking of what their wedding would have been like. **

**He pictured going outdoors, knowing Clary, and having a beautiful wedding on a nice day in the spring, in Idris. He saw the beautiful flowers of Clary sage, english lavender, and baby's breath stationed naturally down the aisle. They were under a white, metal, curvy, garden arbor which was adorned with many different colors and types of flowers and vines. A willow tree served as a background, just like the greenhouse. He pictured himself in a nice, golden suit, standing at the front of the aisle with a big nervous grin on his face. He pictured Alec, his best man, standing next to him in a less golden suit. He imagined how Clary would come down the aisle with a beautiful golden dress which fits her quite nicely and shows off her curves quite well. He saw her with her beautiful red hair, curled into ringlets, cascading down her back. A stunning, diamond tiara sat on the top of her head with a golden veil falling down behind the tiara, blowing peacefully in the wind. He imagined her in golden heels, forced on by Isabelle, her maid of honor. An elegant flower corsage made of baby's breath and beautiful red roses tied together and is looped with a silver band. He would smile at her and take her hands as she appeared next to him and whisper how beautiful she was in her ear, causing her to smile and blush. Then the ceremony would go on and he wouldn't be paying that much attention to Magnus, the glittery minister, since his main focus was on his beautiful bride. He could see himself looking deep into her eyes for the whole ceremony, getting lost into her sea of green eyes. He could imagine how he would say his vows, softly and just for her ears to hear. He would tell their story and would pronounce his acclamation of love to her. Clary would smile back to him, with tears in her eyes, falling softly down her cheek. He would wipe her tears away with his fingers and kiss her forehead lovingly. He could see her giving him a loving look as she recited her vows, which were meager compared to his, but it still meant the world to him. He would think that he would be crying by the end and she would wipe his tears away like he did to her. Jace could then almost feel the happiness radiating off of them as they said their "I do's." He could finally see Magnus smiling at them and telling him to kiss the bride, and Jace doing so in the most dramatically romantic way possible. He would smile as he leaned in and kissed her holding her to him and relishing her tiny touches of her fingers on him. He would then lean forwards, causing her to hold onto him tightly as she bent back, lifting her leg slightly as she went. A loud applause would erupt from the crowd as they kissed and broke apart. They would smile widely as they held hands and run down the aisle, laughing. Then, as they reached the end of the aisle, he would stop and pick her up in his arms and kiss her again before they would run to their "get away" golf cart and drive a few minutes to their reception location. It was outdoors and there were fairy lights hanging in the trees, stretching over the makeshift "dance floor," which didn't look so bad after all. The floor looked similar to tiles, but they had gold designs etched into the blue surface of the "tiles." They would be dancing under the stars. He imagined having a canopy in the distance, which would have their many layer cake and seats and tables for all their guests for food and "cocktail" hour. Well, for Jace that is, he being 21 and Clary being 20. The whole reception, Jace would be holding her hand and kissing it several times, reminding her of his never ending love and happiness. They would cut the cake together and then he could picture Clary getting the cake all over his face and somewhat into his hair, while he gets it only on her face to not mess up her hair. Mostly, so Isabelle wouldn't kill him. They would have their first dance under the stars and fairy lights. He would hold her close and kiss her head and they would talk and enjoy in the love radiating off one another. Hours later, they would leave and head to the Herondale****manor, where they would have lots of "fun." **

**Jace couldn't even believe he was capable of thought at a time like this. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. It even hurt to breathe. As he tried to open his eyes, he found no avail. He found himself dozing off for a few moments, finally getting his first wink of sleep in three days…**

**Only to hear knocking on the door about an hour later. **

**He groaned and ignored it, still being stuck in a place of haunting dreams he wanted to be. Then, he heard the door opening and a voice. **

**"****Jace, uh- y-you need to get ready"**

**The voice was undoubtedly Alec's and he was undoubtedly nervous and frightened. Jace didn't look at Alec, but groaned and hid his head under the pillow, trying to shut his parabatai out. Alec gave him a softened look before going into the room and sitting down on his bed. He rested his hand on Jace's back kept it there. **

**"****Jace, I know the funeral is going to be hard on you, for all of us, but especially you. If you-", he paused looking at him. His back was shaking as if he was crying. He probably was. "If you need anything or anyone, uh- y-you have lots of concerned people willing to confort you, to help you-" **

**Then suddenly Jace shot up. "I don't need help! You hear me! I DON'T NEED HELP!" His voice was scratchy from not being in use. Jace's chest was heaving. His cheeks were tear stained and red. His hair was disheveled and messy. His eyes- oh his eyes- they were enlarged in rage and deeper in color from sadness. His lip had a visible cut in it, most likely from trying to hold back sobs to no prevail. He looked at Alec with a fierce look in his eyes before it vanished and he looked down to where Clary would have slept. "I-I'm sorry Alec, uh," he sighed, "I'm sorry I… I…" He was struggling to find words. His eyes started to water. **

**Alec took this as a time for action. He leaned over and enveloped him in a tender hug. Jace slowly hugged him back and let a few tears go, but not a sob, fortunately. **

**"****I miss her, Alec."**

**"****I know you do."**

**"****She was- She is my world."**

**Alec didn't reply, but instead rubbed Jace's back. **

**"****What am I going to do, Alec? I-I can't live without her."**

**"****Jace, I felt the same way when Magnus and I broke up. But knowing Isabelle, I know she will find you someone else."**

**Jace instantly went out of his arms and backed away from him. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!"**

**"****Jace-"**

**"****HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT! SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON I WILL EVER LOVE!" his voice broke, "I can never love again." **

**"****Jace, she will always be with you no matter what and she will support your decisions, no matter what. As for the comforting thing, well, I'm clearly not the best at that but I'm always open for a hug." **

**Jace laughed slightly, "When should I be ready?" **

**"****I would believe you would want to be there before all of us, so fifteen minutes?"**

**Jace nodded with a sad smile. **

**"****Oh and one more thing."**

**Alec got up from the bed and walked to Jace's closet, which was untouched. He pushed back what must've been Clary's old clothes since they were small and petite and some had paint stains on them. As Alec opened the closet, Jace had to look away remembering a lot of her clothes in there. Alec moved past her clothes and found what he was looking for. A white suit. **

**Alec gently set it on the bed before giving him a comforting look and leaving the room. **

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ **

**Jace stood quietly, with his hands in his pockets, in the field where Clary's funeral was going to be held. The field was the same one which they buried Simon when he was being turned into a vampire. Jace was there, along with Clary's parents who were standing near her body, which was lying on a pedestal near the burning sight. Jace slowly inched his way up to her body and her parents. As soon as he got there, Clary's mom approached him. She looked furious, with tears streaming down her face. She looked murderous; this caused Jace to look down at his feet, tears streaming down his own face. He cried because of the stunning resemblance of mother and daughter. He cried because it was his fault she was dead. He should have protected her better, got into action faster. As Jocelyn saw this broken boy in front of her, she unclenched her fists and brought him into a hug. They hugged for a few moments, no words exchanged, before Jocelyn released him and motioned him to her body. He gave her a weak smile before he went the rest of the way. When he arrived, he saw someone who was not his lively, radiant Clary. Her eyes were bound shut with white silk, her arms were crossed over her chest, a seraph blade rested in her left hand, over her heart. She was dressed in a white silk gown, which was very elegant and cascaded down off the table, hiding her feet. Jace didn't bother to hide his tears as he lifted his hand up to caress her cheek, which was cold and pale. **

**"****Clary, Clare-bear, how is the afterlife? I hope it treats you well and you make it to heaven. You were and still are an angel and you will always be my angel. I've been so miserable without you. I really have. When you died, 97% of me died with you. The other three percent which was left was my thinking, my moving, and my emotions. They kinda suck, so I guess I really have nothing without you. I never thought that when I met you, I would become so involved, so entranced by you. Well, I never regret it. I never will. Honestly, without you I'd still be sleeping around, being the arrogant bastard****that I am. I never could ever figure out why you loved me, but I know deep within me, why I love you. You were so lovely, and bright, and a great person to be around. I loved it whenever you would awake from your sleep next to me, so I can see those beautiful green eyes of yours. I loved your hands, how petite and small they are, yet the magnificent works of art which came from them. I loved your smile and how there was a certain one only for me. I loved your kisses and how they gave me manly butterflies. I know that after that comment you would be laughing saying "Manly, butterflies don't exist." There is no denying how much I miss you and how much I wish to be where you are. I'm sorry for the pain I put your through and the whole affair of dying. You shouldn't have gone through that, you really shouldn't have gone through that."**

**After all that Jace dropped to his knees and rested his head against her temple and sighed. "I love you. Always remember that. I love you. I'm sorry we never got to be parents". He stayed like that until the rest of the Institutes inhabitants arrived moments later. They all said their farewells, while he was there and he finally stood up when a Silent Brother approached him and told him that the ceremony was about to start. Jace nodded and pressed his lips to her one last time, before he stood up and took his place in the front row nearest to the aisle. **

**Two Silent Brothers stood beside Clary and moved her to the ceremony site. A third one was there and his role was to lead the ceremony. He began to start talking to the people, most were listening in hard concentration, staring at the body and wiping their tears away. Jace was the only one who wasn't listening. It hurt to hear other people talk about her life when they didn't even know the half of it. Not that what they were saying wasn't true, it's just that they didn't understand her and her thoughts and actions and were giving people false hope. All he did was hold his head up with his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. He looked at her body, tuning out every sound and everyone. He raked his hands through his hair and tried to hide his face from the upcoming tears which were starting to pour from his eyes. He felt a hand on his back and he looked up quickly to see it was Alec who was giving him a softening look. Jace sighed and looked back to Clary's body. He kept his eyes there for the rest of the ceremony. He only snapped out of it when he heard a Silent Brother say, "****_Pulvis et umbra sumus. We are dust and shadows_****"****. During the speech, the other two Silent Brothers started the fire. The Silent Brother who said the speech then asked Jace, "****_Would you like to offer her?" _****Quickly, Jace shook his head and swallowed hard. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. Even though she was… gone, he still didn't want to hurt her by throwing her in the fire. He couldn't physically do it, either. His hands were shaking too much and he knew that if he stood up he would fall to the ground in agony and burst into tears. If he decided to offer her, he would probably get halfway there with her, before kissing her body senseless and crying against it. The possibilities were endless. He watched as Jocelyn and Luke arose from their seats, holding each other, and approached Clary. Luke sniffled as he leaned down and picked up his daughter. Jocelyn was so broken she couldn't hold her. He walked slowly with her until he reached the fire. He looked at her so intensely as he set her over the flames and watched her burn for a few seconds, before turning back with Jocelyn and sitting down. As soon as he set her in the fire, Jace stood up abruptly and walked away from everything. He just kept walking and didn't stop until he found a place which was closed off and silent. This was in a patch of trees, which were in a messy circle. He leaned against the bark of one of the trees and let out a horrendous sob. He used the tree for support as he sat there and let himself become vulnerable and even more broken. He wouldn't watch as the flames eat away her flesh, leaving her bones and ashes. He couldn't watch as she vanished before him, a second time along with his child. **

**He heard rustling and he tried to calm his breathing to stop his crying. He still was the boy who never cried to most others. A figure came out of the trees and stood before him. It was Isabelle. Her long hair was blowing wistfully behind her and her cheeks were red and tear stained. "Oh Jace," she said looking at him. She came forwards and hugged him closely. That was all he could ever ask for. Just a hug. No words. Just a long, meaningful hug. **

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 **

**It was two weeks after Clary's funeral and Jace felt nothing but sadness. Sure, he should be coping like everyone else, but he just couldn't bring himself to cope. He was, however, going out and being around other people. He didn't talk unless he was spoken too. When he did reply, he sounded bored and depressed. I guess you can say he slipped into deep depression. Alec, Isabelle, and Maryse would all try to comfort him and make him feel better, but it wasn't helping him. He barely ate, his sleeping was getting better, but he still hasn't slept a whole peaceful night. He would often go and escape from the Institute so he could breathe. **

**Now he sat on the couch, looking off in the distance, twisting his ring. His ring was a present given to him a week after her funeral. It was gold and had a top on it which was gold and flattened, similar to a locket, and engraved on it in swirling letters was the initials CAH-F. Even though they weren't married, they were close to starting to plan their wedding. Inside the ring lies some of Clary's ashes. The baby had not grown bones yet, so he had no part of it, which was disheartening. He received it from Clary's parents. They heard that he was not going good and thought that having a piece of her would sooth some of his pain. It did but it still wasn't enough. Once he got it, he never took it off, except for the shower. Like when he had the Morgenstern ring and never took it off, this ring he swore to never ever ever ever take it off, excluding the shower and he hasn't yet. **

**"****JACE****!", somebody yelled. He turned his head to the direction of the sound, looking bored. **

**"****That's the third time I called you", Alec exclaimed. **

**"****I-I'm sorry", Jace replied looking down. **

**"****It's okay. Look, I know you need something to take your mind off of Clary so I suggest you go hunting with me and Izzy tonight. That's how you used to blow off steam."**

**"****No thank you, Alec."**

**"****Jace, you need to start doing something!"**

**"****No thank you, Alec".**

**"****Jace-"**

**"****No thank you Alec!", Jace bellowed. **

**"****I don't know what to do to help you!" **

**Jace stood up. "How about you do nothing!"**

**"****None of us can sit here and do nothing! Jace your becoming hopeless!"**

**"****Alec-", Isabelle started. **

**"****Hopeless am I ?! When have you become so blind". **

**"****I'm the blind one! What about you! Look Jace, Clary was not your everything. She's gone! You have us now! YOU NEED TO GET OVER IT!". **

**Suddenly, a table was thrown at Alec. **

**"****THATS BULL! THATS SUCH BULL****"****! **

**Alec ducked and gave Jace a furious look before he ran at him and they started to fight each other. Fists were flying everywhere and there was rapid shouting. Isabelle and Simon finally came and separated the two, Isabelle holding Jace while Simon held Alec. Both were breathing deeply and looking furiously at each other. There was a moment where the two's breathing was the only sound in the room. There was no words exchanged. Jace looked down at his feet before looking at Alec one more time. He forced himself out of Isabelle's arms and walked out the door, slamming it on the way out. He can't believe he just did that. He just beat up his best friend. He declared himself a monster. He ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't take it anymore. He's just going to keep hurting people. Its time to say goodbye. **

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**He stuck his hands in his jean pockets, decision in mind, and kept his head ducked down low. He brushed through crowds of people on the street ignoring every look he got. He kept walking until he smelled the stench of a demon. He turned and found himself in an alleyway which at the end of it there was a demon waiting for him. It had yellow eyes and was very chubby. It was tall and had slimy skin and a lizard like tail with a stinger on the end. He looked it in the eye and grabbed his blade from his boot. He stood at a ready position as the demon advanced towards him. Jace took two real swings at it, missing both times, before he lazily tried dodging and battling it. He felt a sharp pain at his side and he fell to the ground, hitting his head harshly on the ground, hearing a crack. He felt light headed. The pain on his side from the stinger was growing and he felt his heart beating faster and faster. His vision was becoming blurry and the last thing he saw before he shut his eyes was four pairs of feet advancing towards him. He heard his name shouted from Isabelle. He muttered "I'm coming Clary", before he drifted off into oblivion. **

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**He opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw was white. He felt himself lying on something soft. When he sat up, he felt dizzy and light-headed. He ran his hands through his hair before looking around. He saw that everything around him was white and the place was full of clouds. He was wearing a white shirt and light gray pants. When he looked dead in front of him he saw the clouds resemble a staircase as it went up even higher. When he went to stand up he soon found himself falling back down to the cloud he was on. He sighed and turned his head to see something white behind him. He took a double take. Behind him was a set of wings. He sat up a bit more and laughed in bewilderment. He had wings! WINGS! Thats so cool. He felt himself move his wings back and forth and felt a cool breeze down his back. He smiled and then stood up, balancing himself. He shot himself up and flew around in circles, laughing the whole way. When he landed he was smiling from ear to ear. He suddenly heard a throat clearing behind him and he turned around and his smile faded away. Standing behind him was Clary. Her wings were spread out behind her and she looked so heavenly. She was wearing a white dress which cascaded down and covered her feet. **

**"****Clary?" , he asked. **

**"****Yes. Jace. Its really me!". She was smiling. **

**"****Oh Clary!" Jace ran up to her and pulled her tight against him, crying in her shoulder. "I love you so much".**

**"****You have no idea", Clary replied. **

**Jace moved his head from her shoulder and kissed her. After a few moments they broke apart and Clary took his hand. He felt so glad to feel her again.**

**"****Come, we must go home."**

**"****Home?", Jace asked. **

**"****Do you trust me?"**

**"****Yes". **

**"****Then follow me." She took him and brought him to the stairs. **

**"****Is that the way home?", he asked. **

**"****Yes and we will live there in happiness forever."**

**He smiled. "Lets go". **

**Clary kissed his cheek and guided him up the stairs and into a beautiful place of happiness. United once more, forever. Never to be broken again. **

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Acknowledgements:

I'd like to thank Cassandra Clare for writing such a beautiful series with such beautiful characters.

I'd like to thank my awesome editors which was their first time editing my stories.

So in that case, Thank you Abby, Amanda, and Malaya.

Lastly, I'd like to thank all of you who read this and loved it. I was never expecting the response I got and I am so grateful for all of you. Thank you for all those who commented, favorite, and followed. For those reading "Standing still" I have to let you know that I am still writing that one. This story just came to me and I NEEDED to type it down. I am writing five stories at one time so I guess you can see my dilemma. I hope you guys continue to read my stories. I love you all.

Much love xx

Allie

-Sibuna.


End file.
